


Little

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Dance, Flash Fic, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Little

Little "I feel like an idiot," muttered Jensen, embarrassed, and his red face testified very well; he wanted to be somewhere else.  
His husband Jared was holding him in his arms and laughing amused.   
"Stop that!"  
"About what?" "It's all your fault!" Jensen hissed.  
"Is my love afraid to show he is a great dancer?" Whispered Jared, kissing Jensen on the tip of his nose. "Pfui!"   
It was all Jared's fault: he had dragged Jensen onto the dance floor.  
The DJ, accomplice, had attacked a romantic music and the two had begun to dance a slow, stuck like two teenagers.   
People were watching them admiringly.   
"I think we stole the wedding couple's scene ..." Jared remarked, glancing around.   
Jensen rolled his eyes.   
"I told you it was a bad idea!"


End file.
